


“Let me rest, for a minute.”

by Anonymous



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-descriptive kiss, Oneshot, Part 2 is unnecessary crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Granger gave a final smile, like a whisper, floating away from his body, taking his soul along with it.
Relationships: Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much unedited and raw, per usual
> 
> AU where Alucard learned to play the violin when he was younger.

“Let’s go-“

“Alucard, shut the fuck up.”

“I’m- I’m going to bring you back, okay?”

“Alucard.”

“Why are you loosing hope so quickly?” Alucard shouted, numb with shock, as he held the hand of his best friend, “We’ll get you to Rafaela’s and we’ll go on another mission tomorrow and... and...”

“Alu...”

“You promised.” His eyes brimmed with tears, glaring at Granger, “You promised you’d stay with me!”

Alucard had never gotten close with anyone before, he had thought his whole life that he would be alone until the day he died. He had only- he had just found somebody who could understand him- somebody he loved, and now they were leaving this world for somewhere, ‘better’ What was better? Why did he have to leave Alucard behind?

“It’s not like I chose...” Granger trailed off, before changing his words, “Alu, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to change anything!” Alucard felt his tears leak out of his eyes, his sorrow, squeezing Granger’s hand. Sorry wasn’t going to change how Granger was going to  die . The marksman seemed to hesitate for a second, before lifting his arm.

“Lyra.” Granger stated, pointing his finger towards the sky, “See those stars? That’s Lyra, you can’t see it very well, but it’s there.”

“Ah...” Alucard subconsciously turned his head, looking upwards, at the wide expanse of stars stretching across the night sky. It was a murky November night, but the clouds seemed to part just for them to reveal the glittering gems, and Alucard could feel them watching from behind his blurry tears, “Lyra, huh?”

“Yeah...” Granger relaxed a bit, his bleeding wound numbing away, the fiery poison burning him fading, his body seeming to stop feeling for a minute, as they both stared up at the heavens. Neither of them knew what to say, neither of them could provide any consolation for the other, a unacceptence still hovering in the air, biting down, painfully, like jaws crushing every bone, every hope, every dream for the future.

“When I was younger... they had a big harp in the monastery.” He grasped a memory that was dear to him, a memory that was slipping away from him, and he wouldn’t have ever known, “There was a lady who knew how to use it. I don’t remember her. But it was nice. I still remember the tune. I always wondered if I could play it one day, as well.”

“I bet you could.” Alucard shook away his tears, turning to glance at Granger. He was still staring into the sky, his crimson eyes softened, shining, reflecting millions of stars. Granger noticed, almost smirking for a second.

“Is my violin still around here?”

“I think it is...” Alucard glanced around at the dewy ground, spotting the familiar, worn guitar case laying at their feet. He reached for it, and for the first time, Granger didn’t rebuke, as Alucard slid out Granger’s treasured instrument.

“I tried many times, but I was never able to play it.” Granger hummed, stroking his fingers down the battered wood that had been his only safety for so long, something that he would never have another chance to confide in.

“Well, what was the tune?” Alucard asked, keeping his voice steady, picking up the bow and turning it in his shaking hands. The violin was a little small for him, and he remembered when he had teased Granger for his height. What would he pay, what would he do, to be able to go back to that time?

The voice that left Granger’s lips was soft and beautiful, surrounding both of them with the strings of a melody that was the making of somebody who had nothing to lose, or perhaps, somebody who had already lost everything, yelling in anger.

Alucard moved the bow of its own accord, as it slid across strings, his fingers pressing the chords with a force that made them bleed from not anger, but sorrow. The song was different, it was no longer full of contempt, but somebody who still held something dear to him. Alucard played, and played, until he was out of breath.

He set the violin down, gently, placing the bow on top of it. Granger was always a neat freak, he liked his things nice and orderly, the opposite of Alucard. The fighter leaned over, so many things he wanted to say, and not enough time to say them.

“Lay down.” Granger cut him off, grabbing Alucard’s sleeve, weakly tugging him downwards. Alucard obliged, firmly holding the other’s hand. He lowered himself, before stopping, and they both stared at each other, a foreign feeling overtaking their senses.

There wasn’t thinking, just both of them doing what they had wanted to do, taking the last chance they would ever have. Alucard crashed his lips into Granger’s, moving in sync, millions of words passing between them, millions of words that they couldn’t say out loud. I love you... don’t leave... please...

For a minute, it was just the two of them, there was nothing else, no battlefield, nobody was dying, and it was almost like everything was going to be okay again.

“But nothing lasts forever...” Alucard thought bitterly, as the both eventually were forced to break away from each other, tears flowing down both of theirs faces, a realization that they would never see each other again.

Granger felt his legs and arms going completely senseless, his head feeling dizzy and a sickening feeling hitting his gut, as he blurredly stared into Alucard’s cerulean eyes. He tried to remember them, he tried to hold them close and never forget them no matter what.

“I love you. I love you, Grange...”

“Alu...” Granger cracked, sorrow at not knowing where he would go next, how many eternities it would take for them to meet again, “I love you too...”

Granger never believed in God.

“Can you play that melody again?” He felt his vision break, fading away. He was finally leaving after being chained to this dammed world for two decades, so why was his heart hurting- why was he crying?

He heard it one last time. It was a song full of sadness and heartbreak. It told the tale of two lost souls bound by the cruel rules of fate, finding their home, finding where they belonged at last, after searching for so long, only to have it ripped away again. 

He heard it. He heard the longing, the pain held withheld from the bottom of Alucard’s heart. It was drifting off on its own, somebody who was lonely and distant with nobody else. Granger joined in with his voice, though soft and raspy, somebody who was pushed to the edge and broken, somebody who went solo.

It was a duet of two. 

Eventually, Granger felt his voice seeping away from him, growing dimmer and dimmer like a fading star in the distant sky. He heard the violin slowly finish, and the wracked sobs of his friend. 

He closed his eyes for the last time, dying away, leaving everything he had known behind. Granger felt his world come crashing down. His world... Alucard was his world, the only thing that was left of it. Maybe it was for the better that he would be disappearing from his heart without a trace.

“Let me rest, for a minute.” Granger gave a final smile, like a whisper, floating away from his body on the wisps of the wind, taking his soul along with it.

As Granger disappeared, a constellation seemed to glow brighter in respect, the first flakes of the winter snow fell to the ground, covering both of them in a blanket of longing that would never fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like maintaining whatever feeling you got from the last chapter, don’t read this one.
> 
> High crack levels.

“ALUCARD, GRANGER!”

Tigreal’s voice boomed throughout the office. Alucard straightened to show that he was listening, and fear, mostly fear. Granger looked like he could care less, but still held high respect for the man, and made eye contact.

“Do you know why I called both of you here today?” Tigreal calmed himself down, massaging his temple. He had already deemed Alucard a troublemaker a long time ago, but to think Granger would join in on this as well.

There was nervous laughter, and a flat, “Yes, I do.”

“I’ve gotten an, uh... disturbing report from Harith, and the others, on your performance in the last ranked match.” Tigreal looked at the written note he had been given. He hoped that Harith had been joking, and he didn’t put it past the mischievous cat mage to do so. But again, Harith did take ranked fairly seriously.

Alucard was silent. Granger gave a hum. Tigreal wiped away any doubt that the report was false, cringing.

“Answer this honestly; Did you, or did you not, plan to dramatically act out a dying scene in the bottom lane after Granger had been hit by Lancelot’s ultimate, and had activated Valir’s passive, before proceeding to make out before the entire live stream, instead of helping your teammates mid-lane, consequentially causing your team to suffer a loss?”

“I mean... we didn’t plan to kiss...” Alucard looked away, a bit of red dusting his cheeks, “So uh... no?”

“I did.”

“W-what?”

Tigreal sighed, sure, he had been almost completely sure that his ‘sons’ were gay for each other, but of all times to confess, why right then?

“Either way, you two have been reported by eight players.” Tigreal held up two revoked “110 Credit Score” emotes, making Alucard groan, “Have fun playing in classic until you get that back up to 90.”

-x-

“Aw... goodbye ranked... I’ll see you after 3 matches...” At 87 credit scores each, the duo walked out of the office, and was immediately met with three disappointed faces.

“Only 87? Oh come on, I thought that we’d at least get you guys to 80.” Harith crossed his arms, “At least you’re banned from ranked.”

“I believe that you two owe us an explanation.” Silvanna frowned, “You may have your personal reasons, but your behavior was highly inappropriate.”

“That’s kinda homophobic-“

“Alucard, that was a live stream. Little kids were watching.” Fanny facepalmed, “Everybody was watching.”

“Everybody-“ Alucard blinked, before turning into a tomato, “Wait so everybody watched- Grange, did you know about this?”

“Yeah.” Granger stared at him like he was an idiot (which he most likely was) “That was literally why we trained for this round.”

“Ah-“

“So, putting everything aside, you two better be dating now.”

“I mean, I don’t think we’re ‘dating’-“

“Yes, we are now.”

“I-I- I that’s not consensual-“

“We’ll leave you two alone for a bit!” Harith practically waltzed out of the doorl before popping back in and gesturing for Fanny and Silvanna to follow him. The princess confusingly did so, and Fanny gave them one last ‘I’m watching you’ gesture before grudgingly swinging out of the window on her cables.

There was complete silence as Alucard processed what had just went on. Granger turned to him, a condescending expression on his face, “So...”


End file.
